The present disclosure relates generally to wind tunnel models and, more particularly, to methods and systems that facilitate the transition between a first test setup utilized to measure aerodynamic forces on a wind tunnel model and a second test setup utilized to measure acoustic signatures.
To determine aerodynamic properties of a vehicle or object, a model of the object may be subjected to a wind tunnel test. Air is channeled through the wind tunnel, and the effects of the air moving past the model are observed and/or measured. At least some known systems include a first test setup for measuring aerodynamic forces and a second test setup for measuring acoustic signatures. Known methods and systems of transitioning between the two test setups, however, is generally time consuming and tedious.